Brother Oh Brother
by Caroline28
Summary: Ash and J.P. are brothers but hadn't seen each other in years. But now Ash is going to go into the Digital World. What will happen? By the way this is a DigimonPokemon fic
1. Remembering A Bit Of Your Past

Author's note: I don't own Pokemon or Digimon, and I never will.  
  
Brother Oh Brother  
  
Chapter One: Remembering a bit of your past  
  
It was a cold night in Pewter City where Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu were staying at Brock's house, which Brock's father and Brock's ten sisters and brothers also lived. The reason they were staying at Brock's was because Brock was going to stay at Pewter City and look after the gym. For Ash it was hard to say goodbye to Brock, and if that wasn't enough Misty was leaving the next morning. So, Ash wouldn't be with either Brock or Misty, which would be hard for him. Ash sighed sadly. "Brock," whispered Ash, who was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "What is it Ash?" asked Brock who was cooking one of his tasty meals. "Are you sure you want to leave?" asked Ash sadly. Brock sighed and walked over to Ash. "Yes, I am sure." Ash sighed. "You know things will be different without you." Said Ash slowly. "Hmm, I guess it is going to be different without me. But you are old enough to look after yourself." Brock started to cook again. "Yeah, I can, but it will be hard to do anything without you." Ash sighed. "Well, we better say bye to Misty." Misty. Ash thought. She's leaving too. How can I become a Pokemon Master if I don't have any friends with me? Just then tears started to come down Ash's cheeks. "Ash, are you okay?" asked Brock walking up to Ash. "Yeah, um Brock I need to go for a walk." Ash started to stand up when Brock said. "But you need to say goodbye to Misty." Ash shook his head. "No I don't." With that Ash ran off. I really need my friends but there gone. Thought Ash as he ran away from Brock's house. But I can look after myself. Just then Ash tripped over a step. "Ouch," whispered Ash, just then Ash got up and saw and saw a notice on the ground. "What's this?" asked Ash picking it on, and reading.  
  
Dear Ash Ketchum,  
It is time to remember everything!!!!  
  
Ash looked at it. "What does it mean 'It is time to remember everything?" Just then Ash felt cold. "What's going on???" asked Ash he felt so cold. Just then Ash felt like he was going to sleep. "Oh, I can't stay awake." And, that was it Ash felt asleep. When Ash woke up, he felt like he had been knocked in the head. "Where am I?" Ash asked looking around then grasped. "I am back home." He couldn't believe it. Just then he heard yelling. "Delia please we can work something out." Ash wondered who that voice was. He had never heard it before but it sounded a bit familiar. "Oh, no we can't! I have had enough!!!" His mother's voice was coming from the kitchen; he had to see who was talking to his mum. "Come on Delia you can stand it." By now Ash was near the door and Ash walked in, and saw a man who Ash thought he had seen somewhere. Like in his dreams. "Mum, I am home." Ash yelled. "Who is this?" But nobody answered. His mother didn't even notice that her son was home. "Stop yelling Mitch! You will wake up the kids!" Kids? Did I, Ash Ketchum have an unknown brother or sister? "Come on, knowing Ash, he would be fast asleep dreaming about Pokemon." Delia shook her head. "I don't think so. I can tell Ash as been listening to all this fighting." Me? I am at home! Just then Ash heard a sob. "Huh?" asked Ash to himself and walked out the door to see who it was. "What in the world!!!" Ash was shock. There was himself when he was eight years old. How can it be? "There fighting again," whispered the boy sadly. Just then Ash saw another boy, who looked around ten. "Ash? You should be in bed." The eight year old Ash walked over to the boy and whisper. "I can't go to sleep. Not with all the fighting." The boy nodded. "Yes, I know. But you shouldn't listen to it." The eight year old Ash frowned. "You are," said Ash. "I am only listening to it because you won't go to bed." Answered the boy. "JB" asked Ash. "What?" asked JB. "You will be leaving soon won't you?" asked Ash. "Yeah, it looks like but we will always be brother."  
After those words Ash's vision started to go. "We will always be brothers." The words were going round Ash's head. "JB!" Ash yelled before going to sleep. "Ash!" someone whispered. "Huh, what's happening?" asked Ash waking up seeing Brock. "I found you out cold and I bought you back here." Ash notice he was back at Brock's house. Just then Ash saw Flint Brock's dad walking in. "Oh, Ash your awake," said Flint. "What happen?" asked Brock. "I saw myself when I was eight and I remember something that I forgot." answered Ash slowly. "What do you mean?" asked Brock. "I remember the day when my mother and father got a devoice. And JB was there." Ash whispered. "JB? Who is JB?" asked Brock. "JB is my brother and I have to find him!" Brock was shock. "Your brother? You need to find him?" asked Brock confuse. "We promise that we would be always be brothers, and I am going to keep that promise." Ash got up, "I just got to found out where he is!" With that Ash started to run off. "Um, Ash do you want any help?" asked Brock. "Well, I guess you could come." Ash whispered. "I will get Misty." Brock said. "She's still here?" asked Ash. "She couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you." Brock answered. "So, let's find your brother." Ash smiled. "Pikachu!" Pikachu came running up to Ash. "Pika?" (What is it?) "Where going to found my brother." With that it was time for a new adventure. And he would have his friends with him.  
  
In another world called the Digital World, a Digimon Patamon was sitting next to JB. 'Ash you must get here or the Digital World is done for.' Thought Patamon looking at the sky. 'Only you can help JB and the others save the world.'  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's the end of chapter one. So, what do you think so far? Well, please review! And, the next chapter will be coming soon!  
  
---Caroline28! 


	2. The Return Of Ranamon

Author's Note: Well this is the next chapter of Brother Oh Brother, and by the way. I don't own Pokemon or Digimon! By the way thanks for the reviews.  
  
Brother Oh Brother  
  
Chapter Two: The Return of Ranamon  
  
It was night time in the Digital World and JP was talking to Zoë about their homes. "So JB do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Zoe. JB sighed. "Well, I do have a brother what about you?" asked JP. "Well, I don't have any brothers or sisters. But I never knew you had a brother. Why don't you talk about him?" asked Zoe. "Well, that's because our mother and father devoice when I was ten," answered JP. "Oh, I am so sorry." JP shook his head. "No, it's okay." I wonder why Ash never talked to me ever since I had to leave with my dad. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me anymore. But that wasn't Ash. "JP?" asked Zoe cutting into JP's thoughts. "What is it Zoe?" asked JP. "Well, you just space out on me," answered Zoe. "Oh, sorry Zoe." Zoe frowned. I wonder what he is thinking about. "Um, I was asking you what your brother's name is." said Zoe slowly. "Oh, his name is Ash." answered JB. What are you doing out there Ash? "Come on JP, let's go back to camp. Everyone will be waiting." whispered Zoe. He looks quite sad, I wonder what his brother his doing? "Okay, Zoe. I could do with something to eat anyway."  
  
Soon, they were back at camp, and JP notice that Patamon looked worried. "Hey Patamon what's wrong?" asked JP worried. Patamon didn't look up. "He has to come, he has too," whispered Patamon. "Huh?" asked JB. Just then Tommy who was an eight year old walked up to JP. "His been like this all day." JP sighed, something was going to happen and Patamon knew it. I hope it isn't anything too bad.  
After dinner, everyone went to bed, but for some reason JP had the weirdest dream.  
  
"JP!" said a voice that sounded so familiar. "Huh, whose there?" asked JP who was about to evolved into Beetlemon. "Don't attack me JP." The voice said. "So who are you?" asked JP. "It's me, Ash." said the voice. "Ash? How could it be?" asked JP. "JB, I will be seeing you soon I promise," said Ash and just then a boy appear who was Ash. "But how could you come here?" asked JP. "I will I promise you that." Ash whispered. And then to JP's horror Ash started to disappear. "Wait don't go Ash!!!"  
"JP!!!" yelled Takaya. "Wake up!!!" JP's eyes open. "Where's Ash?" asked JP. "Ash? Who is Ash?" asked Takaya. "Oh, it was a dream." After saying that JP got up and said. "I am going for a walk." After JP left Zoe sighed. "Guys we need a meeting." The others nodded. "So, what's up with JB?" asked Tommy. "Well, you know how he yelled out where's Ash. Well that's his brother." answered Zoe. "But JB told me that he didn't have a brother." said Takaya. "Well, I guess JB didn't tell you because his family is devoice." whispered Zoe. "Oh, I didn't know that." whispered Tommy. "I think we should find JP and talk to him." said Takaya. "And find out more about that dream." Everybody nodded. "Okay let's find him!"  
  
They found JB near a river. "JP," whispered Zoe. "Oh, I didn't see you all here." JP was shock to see all his friends there next to him. "What are you doing here?" asked JP. "Well, we are here to see if you are alright." answered Tommy. "I am fine." said JP. "So what was that dream about?" asked Takaya. "Well, it was about my brother Ash and he said he would be coming here soon." There was a grasp. "You're kidding?" asked Tommy. "Well, no I did have a dream and I am sure it is real." There was another grasp. "Well if it is true we will have a problem on are hands." Takaya whispered. Just then Patamon came flying up to them. "Hi Patamon!" said Zoe. "Everyone the world is in danger, we have to beat Ranamon." said Patamon. "Um, Ranamon is dead." whispered Zoe. "No, she isn't. She is back!" There was a grasp. "Mamma Mia!" said Zoe. "I can't believe this." said JP. "I don't see the problem." said Takaya. "Hello! There is a problem!!!" shouted Zoe. "Ranamon's back!!!" Takaya shook his head. "No there isn't. If we beat Ranamon before then we can do it again." Patamon sighed. "Well, I wish it could be easy but." Patamon cut himself off. "Is there something you are not telling us?" asked Koji. "Um, well yeah there is." Patamon answered slowly. "And that would be?" asked JB. "Well, you see. Ranamon has something that can help her." Patamon answered. "And that would be?" asked Zoe. "Well, a human boy." JP walked closer to Patamon. "And what are they going to do with this human boy?" Patamon sighed. "Well, they are going too.?" Just then some water slashed on Patamon, JP, Zoe and the others. "Oh, I am all wet." Zoe whispered looking at her clothes. "That's not the only thing that's going to be wet after I am finished with ya all, sugar." Everybody looked up to see Ranamon. "You!" shouted Zoe. "What do you think your doing?" asked Zoe. "Well, if you believe it. I am here to warn your little friend." After saying that she looked at JB. "Hmm, now let's just say 'Pika Pika!'" And with that Ranamon turned into a Pikachu. "Huh! What's this?" asked Koji. "You know why I am still a live?" asked Ranamon, who by now had a sweet Pikachu tone of voice. "Um, no." answered Tommy. "Well, in the human world I am a Pikachu." There was a grasp. "So, that's why you are still alive." shouted Kolji. "Yes, and by the way I am just not any Pikachu, I am Ash Ketchum's Pikachu." With that Ranamon disappear. "Um, that isn't good." whispered Takaya. Oh no! That means my brother is in trouble. I must save him.  
  
Author's Note: Oh no!!! It looks like Ash is in a bit of trouble. Who would have thought Pikachu was Ranamon. So what is going to happen next? Well I can't tell you now. You will have to keep reading! Please Review and tell me what you think. The next Chapter will be up soon.  
  
---Caroline28 


	3. Pikachu Shows Her True Colours

Brother Oh Brother  
Chapter Three: Trapped  
  
Ash was walking with Pikachu Misty and Brock had gone home. "So Pikachu where do you think my brother is?" asked Ash. "Pikachu Pika Pikachu?" (What is your brother's name?) "JB" whispered Ash. 'That's the name of one of those kids in the Digital World. I might have been right!' "Hmm, let's see father and JB moved here when they left mum and me." At the moment they were in a big city called Tokyo. 'This is a big city, if I want to attack Ash I will have to take Ash somewhere with less people in it. "Pika!!!" Ash turned around. "What did you say?" Pikachu started to talk. "Pika!!!" (This way!) "Okay Pikachu" Ash followed Pikachu for ages in till they were alone. "Now it is time for you to go, Sugar!" said Pikachu. "Pikachu you're talking?" asked Ash surprised. 'Oh no! What is happening?' "Pika Sugar." Ash frowned. "Pika Sugar? But Sugar isn't in your name." Pikachu grasped. "Are you okay Pikachu?" asked Ash. "Yeah I am." Ash looked at Pikachu. "You're acting weird." Ash walked up to Pikachu. There was something about Pikachu that was different. "Well, Sugar your in for a shock!" Ash was surprised. What was going on? Pikachu was talking in human and sounded like a girl. "What type of shock?" asked Ash. "Well you will found out sugar!" Just then Ash felt tired, and with that fell asleep.  
When Ash woke up he felt a bit dizzy. What just happened to me? Ash asked himself. The last thing he could remember was Pikachu speaking to him in a human voice. Maybe it was a dream. Just then Ash saw Pikachu. "Pikachu, I am so glad to see you!" Pikachu frowned. 'He still thinks I am Pikachu. Is that good?' Ash smiled and was about to give Pikachu a hug when Pikachu snapped. "Get away from me human boy!" Ash was shock. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe Pikachu leant how to talk like Meowth! "Pikachu, you leant how to speak human. I am so pride of you." Pikachu frowned. "You shouldn't be." Ash frowned. "What do you mean?" Pikachu looked at Ash in the eye and answered. "There is something special about me. Just like what Prof. Oak said. But I don't know if it is something to be pride of." Ash frowned. "Pikachu, tell me what it is." Ash cut himself off as Pikachu disappeared from the room. Ash frowned, and then he looked around the room and grasped. He was in a cage. It was kind of like being in a jail. Why has Pikachu done this to me? Ash didn't know what the answer was, but he knew he would find out soon. But in till then I will have to wait here, for Pikachu to tell me what is going on.  
Pikachu sighed, what an awful day so far! One thing the Pikachu had forgotten was the while he was in the Digital World there would be two of him. Ranamon: Warrior of Water, and Pikachu the cute Pokemon that was owned by Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum. He would never have a problem before. But now he was at the same place has his other half. It looked like it would be a lot harder spending time with the boy. Pikachu then started to walk into a huge room with a lot of computers, the Pikachu turned a big one on and said, "Ranamon, my other half, the other half of my soul appear to me now." Pikachu waited for Ranamon to say something, but it never came. "Ranamon where are you?" Pikachu sighed. 'She must be having trouble with those kids again.' Just then he heard something, it was coming from the cage where Ash was. "Pikachu, where are you?" Pikachu frowned. It looked like the time would come soon when Ash would have to help him take over the world. "Very soon, now Ash...Very soon..."  
Ash was still in the cage, he didn't know what to do. He knew he had to wait for Pikachu to come back but it seem the Pokemon wasn't coming back. Just then fear came to Ash. Why if Pikachu leaves me here forever? I wish my brother was here! "JP where are you?" he whispered, he was so lonely and he knew it might get worst.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, that was chapter three of Brother Oh Brother I hope you are enjoying it so far. I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter three. And, please review.  
  
---Caroline28 


End file.
